


Dawn of Us

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Single father Jackson, Soft Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: dawn (noun) : the start of a period of time or the beginning of something new.





	Dawn of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic few weeks ago but didn't really get a chance to write it. And finally it's here! The original title of this fic is dusk till dawn but then Jackson released his new song and I changed it to that. I hope you'll like this story as much as I do ♡

* * *

 

"Jack, wake up."

Jackson stirred in his sleep when someone shook his body gently. He grunted and buried half of his face on the pillow, trying to pull the cover up his face but a hand stopped his action. He whined but didn’t open his eyes.

"Jack, you need to wake up now."

 

Jackson finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a face. It was blurry and he couldn’t make out who was it. He blinked, trying to adjust his vision. When everything was clear, he was staring at Mark’s face. He blinked again, confused and disoriented.

 

"Mark?"

Mark chuckled. "Good morning, Jackson."

"Mark, what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked, his voice rough from the sleep. Mark lifted one of his eyebrows, staring back at him with an amused smile on his face.

"You mean _my_ bedroom?"

 

A silence. Jackson blinked and then he looked around, scanning the whole room. His gaze shifted back to Mark and he looked more confused and lost than before.

 

"I am in your bedroom?"

Mark threw his head back, laughing. His whole body vibrated, his mouth wide open, showing all his canine teeth, and the wrinkles around his eyes made him looked a lot younger than his age. Jackson could only stare at him again, dumbfounded.

"You don't remember anything?"

 

Jackson shook his head dumbly. Mark was silent for a moment but then he smiled at him, moving closer to the edge of the bed. He sat down and gently pushed the hair off Jackson's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. His light touch made Jackson exhaled softly, feeling so comfortable and at ease.

 

"You were drunk last night. You knocked at my door at four. Now it’s already lunchtime and I’ve cooked for the three of us. You need to get up, silly."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows.

"The three of us?"

Mark sighed. "Yes, Jackson Wang. Your three years old little daughter, Sky, is waiting for you. And I'm telling you, she will barge in here if you don't show up in the kitchen in less than ten minutes."

 

As soon as Mark mentioned his daughter, Jackson cursed loudly and kicked the cover off his body. He jumped off the bed and instantly regretted his decision. He winced, his head pounding like crazy at the sudden movement that he had to actually sit back again on the bed. Mark tsked loudly, cradling Jackson’s head in his hands gently.

 

“I already run a warm bath for you. Meet me and Sky in the kitchen and I’ll make something warm to cure your hangover.”

Jackson could only nod.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

 

Mark patted his head with a light touch, Jackson didn’t even feel it, before he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Jackson alone.

 

* * *

 

When Jackson emerged from the bathroom, there were a plain black t-shirt, a boxer, and sweatpants lying in the center of the bed.  It was prepared by Mark, obviously. He walked toward the bed and quickly got dressed. He hung a towel around his neck and dried his hair as he made his way to the kitchen.

But then, his steps came to a halt when he saw Mark standing in the middle of the kitchen with Sky in his arms. His daughter looked comfortable enough to rest his head on Mark’s chest, her hands around Mark’s neck. One of Mark’s hand was holding a kettle meanwhile the other was bouncing Sky’s body. Sky made a protest noise when Mark stopped his movement.

 

Mark chuckled.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said with a gentle voice and Jackson was surprised when Sky listened to him. “I need to make tea for your father. He isn’t feeling well right now.”

“Where’s daddy?” Sky asked, her voice an octave higher but she sounded so cute and adorable for Jackson.

“He will be here in any minute.”

Sky started to whine again.

“I want daddy~”

Jackson quickly stepped into the kitchen.

“I’m here, baby girl.”

 

Mark and Sky turned to Jackson at the same time, staring at him with wide-eyed. Jackson couldn’t even hold back the urge to smile because both of them looked ridiculously adorable. When Jackson gently took Sky from Mark’s embrace, he suddenly realized the small details of both of them. They resembled each other. Mark and Sky looked the same when they’re smiling. The way their lips stretched upward and the way their eyes curved into moon-like shape. He didn’t even notice it before. Well, he didn’t pay attention to a lot of things the past few months but how come Sky looked so much like Mark when she’s smiling adorably like that? His ex-girlfriend didn’t smile like that. In fact, she rarely smiled. Sky was more like him, bright and full of energy.

 

“Daddy, are you okay?”

Sky brought her tiny hand to Jackson’s cheek, staring at him worriedly. Jackson smiled at her. If there’s one thing he couldn’t live with, it was Sky. Her daughter was everything to him. Nothing matters but his daughter.

“I’m okay, baby girl,” he answered softly, placing his hand on top of hers. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.”

Jackson frowned. “Really? Why?”

“Because you have Mark. He will always take care of you, daddy.”

 

Something fluttered inside Jackson hearing his daughter talked like that, like she was the adult between the two of them. Not him. Jackson heard Mark chuckled and instantly lifted his head. He looked at him past Sky’s head and Mark looked back at him. It was strange how, even though Jackson was sitting a few feet away from him, he still could see the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at Sky fondly. Was he supposed to notice things like that? Something was definitely wrong with Jackson. His brain hasn’t worked properly yet. He was still drunk.

 

“Here’s your lunch.”

Mark put down a cup of honey tea and a ham sandwich with extra cheese. Jackson instantly smiled at him.

“Cheese.”

“Cheese,” Mark repeated, chuckling lowly.

 

He sat next to Jackson and then he took Sky from his hold, settling her on his lap. Mark made it looked so effortlessly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, having Sky on his lap and playing with her long hair.

 

“We’re still full. You can eat your lunch. We will accompany you here. Right, Sky?”

Sky nodded at him. “Right!”  

Mark laughed and Jackson had to force himself to swallow a lump in his throat. The sound of his laugh, loud and contagious, sent butterflies to his stomach.

 

“Okay.”  Jackson finally said. 

Mark nodded at him. He then turned to Sky, taking her tiny hands and cradling it against his chest.

“Let your daddy have his lunch first, yeah?”

 

Sky lifted his head to look at him and nodded. Mark smiled so wide and then he playfully kissed the tip of her nose with a loud smack, making her giggle. Jackson’s stomach twitched at the sight and he had to tear his gaze away because suddenly he felt funny inside. He sipped his tea slowly, focusing his gaze on his food. Mark and Sky continued to laugh and playing together. Jackson didn’t even dare to look at them. His chest tightened and his stomach churned, suddenly more interest in rejecting his lunch than digesting it.

Why was he such a mess? Why was everything unbearable for him? Jackson forced himself to take a bite of his sandwich and fought back the urge to cry.

 

* * *

 

Jackson's life wasn’t as easy as it looked like.   

He was a very successful artist. He was a singer, a producer, and also a dancer. He had his own production team and his own brand of clothing. He had been the center of attention ever since he debuted. The whole nation adored him. He was the nation's pride. But then his life took an unexpected turn when his girlfriend of two years got pregnant. Jackson was shaken when he knew it. Married and kids weren't on his plan at that time. He was terrified. He was still 28. He still had a lot to do to fulfill his dreams. He loved his girlfriend, at least at that time he thought so. They agreed to live together but didn't tie a knot. Both of them weren't ready to take a big step in their life.

When Jackson knew his girlfriend was pregnant, he wasn't so sure about everything. But then Sky came. When Jackson saw her and held her tiny little hand for the first time, it felt like Jackson became a completely different person. After that day, he had no complaints about the path he'd chosen to follow—the path has always been the right one. Sky became his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Time, unfortunately didn’t make it easy to stay on course. The path wasn’t straight as ever. Until 7 months ago, life would have been easy to live but it's impossible and unbearable now. His girlfriend decided to leave him and Sky behind. She couldn’t handle the stress of being a mother. Taking care of a fussing child sucked her whole energy and she felt sick of everything. She wanted to be free. And just like that, with a simple note of apology, she left.

That's when everything started to go wrong. Jackson lost his balance. He couldn’t function properly. Being an artist and a single father at the same time wasn’t an easy task to do. He couldn’t handle everything all at once. When his relationship with his ex-girlfriend ended, it really damaged him. Not because he still loved her, no. The moment she disappeared from his life, Jackson realized that he never really loved her. But she left him with a big responsibility. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Sky. He loved her with every fiber of his being. But he felt like he wasn’t good enough for her. He kept thinking that he would eventually fail her. That in the end, he couldn’t be what she needed and ended up disappointing her.

All the pent-up stress that has been building inside of him for months finally exploded. It happened when he was driving home after attending an awards ceremony. He brought home a trophy for the best album of the year. Everyone was happy for him. They congratulated him but inside, he was dying. Jackson couldn’t even bring himself to be happy. He felt like he was at the lowest at that time and all he wanted to do was disappear.

Jackson was supposed to attend after party but he declined the offer, telling his manager that he needed to go home soon because Sky was waiting for him. But he lied. He spent hours drinking in his car, crying helplessly. He was completely drunk and couldn’t think straight when he drove home. He barely could open his eyes. The accident happened too fast Jackson couldn’t even remember anything but a bright yellow light and a loud bang when his head hit the wheel. And then everything was black.

He had to stay in the hospital for three weeks and canceled his entire schedule for the next three months for a proper rest. His drunk driving incident evoked a chaos. The public wanted to know what could possibly make the nation’s sweetheart behaved that way. He involved in scandals before but he was a very well-mannered and well-behaved idol. The public was shocked when they knew his sudden change of behavior. Jackson felt so ashamed of himself and he sincerely apologized to the public before taking a temporal hiatus.

He needed time to heal. But after that incident, he became really depressed. He couldn’t write a new song. He was stuck. All he did was staying at home, doing nothing. During his break, he devoted his time to taking care of Sky and being the father who he was.

_Sky_. The thoughts of his daughter made his heart felt light. She was the only good thing that Jackson had. She was always there. His days became bearable because he had Sky with him. And also because he had…

 

“ _Mark_.”

Mark quickly turned around. He looked surprised when he found Jackson standing only a few feet away from him.

“Jackson, what are you doing here?”

Jackson blinked. He looked at his surroundings and felt so confused. How long has he been standing here? What was he doing here anyway? Jackson felt so disoriented right now.

“Jack, are you okay?”

 

Mark dried his wet hands with a towel and then approached Jackson who’s still standing there, dazed and confused. He stood in front of him and cautiously brought his hands to his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

“Jack, is everything all right?”

Jackson could only stare at him. He couldn’t answer him. Was everything all right? No. Jackson felt numb. He felt like his world slowly crumbling down. He wasn’t okay. For a long time he always tried to convince himself that everything would be okay. That he would be okay. But it didn’t work. Jackson didn’t know what to do anymore.

“ _Oh, Jack_.”

 

Mark threw himself at him and hugged his neck tightly. He shoved a hand through his hair and that’s when Jackson realized that he was crying. He was actually crying in front of Mark. He wasn’t the type of person who could cry easily in front of someone but right now, at this moment, Jackson couldn’t take it anymore. He needed someone to lean on. He needed someone to hold him before he crashed and burned.

 

“Everything is gonna be okay, Jack,” he whispered, his voice sounded so soft and tender it made Jackson let out a loud sob and hugged him back, squeezing the air out of him. But Mark didn’t mind at all. He squeezed him as tight instead.

“You’re gonna be okay, Jack. I promise.”

Jackson didn't answer him. He couldn't. Mark tightened his hold, clenching his teeth together to fight a sudden urge to cry.

“Mark,” he choked on a sob. “ _Mark_.”

Mark almost couldn’t breathe because Jackson’s body crushed him, squeezing his waist so tight it hurt. But he knew what Jackson needed at the moment so he stayed quiet, holding him as tight as he could.

 

“I’m here, Jack. I’m here for you. Always have and always will.”

 

* * *

 

It was still 6 in the morning but Mark was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the three of them. His bird-nest hair looked so messy and his plain white t-shirt had wrinkles everywhere. But Mark didn't care. Today he had to go to work earlier than usual but he couldn't go before feeding Jackson and Sky. The two of them has been staying at his place for almost a month now. Mark's small but cozy apartment felt so full now because yesterday Jackson had brought home boxes full of his clothes and Sky’s dolls. They hadn't got a chance to unpack all boxes that lying on the ground and Mark made a mental note to get everything done later.

 

"Good morning, Mark."

Jackson, fresh from the shower, showed up with Sky in his arms. He sat down on one of the chairs and settled Sky next to him. Mark's face quickly lighted up.

"Good morning you two. Are you guys sleeping well last night?"

Sky nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am."

Mark glanced at her and flashed him a smile.

"That's really good, sweetheart."

 

Mark turned around and his hands were fast to flip the pancakes on the pan and then he walked to the fridge, taking out a bottle of fresh milk and then pouring it on glasses. Jackson instantly felt bad for him for letting Mark did everything alone. Mark was the one who took care of the two of them and he felt like he wasn’t helping enough.

 

"Are you in hurry, Mark?" Jackson asked, looking at Mark who's moving back and forth in his small kitchen.

"Yes. I need to open the store early because it's discount day. Jinyoungie just called me. He's already on the way there. I can't be late or he will have my head."

 

Mark turned off the stove, placing all the warm pancakes on the basket and then brought them to the dining table. He placed two pancakes on their plates and poured syrup of top of it.

 

"Here's your breakfast. Eat slowly, okay? I need to take a bath now."

“Mark, where are the strawberries?” Sky asked, frowning at her food.

Mark slapped his forehead, horrified. He completely forgot that Sky couldn’t eat pancakes without strawberries.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He said. “I will get it for you now.”

“No,” Jackson quickly stopped him. He got up from his seat and stood in front of him. “I will go get it.”

“But—“

“You need to take a bath.” He cut him off. He didn’t think twice when his hands naturally brushed the strands off his sweaty forehead, tucking it behind his ear. He just realized that Mark’s bangs were longer now. 

“Go now.”

Mark smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Jack.”

 

Mark ran to the bathroom and Jackson quickly prepared the strawberries for Sky before her daughter threw a tantrum. Ten minutes later Mark emerged from his room, looking so fresh and ready to work. He grabbed his knitted sweater and quickly slipped on it. And then he grabbed his tooth bag, putting everything that he needed inside of it. He walked to the dining table and Jackson watched in silent awed as he bent down to wipe the syrup off at the corner of Sky’s mouth with his fingers.

 

“So messy,” he scolded gently as his lips curved into a smile. “Finish your breakfast, okay?”

“Aye aye captain!”

 

Mark laughed with his entire face and Jackson could only sit there and stared at him. They have been friends for almost thirteen years now but it felt like this was his first time hearing him laugh and it made him felt warm all over. What happened to him?

 

“Mark, please come home fast, okay?” Sky pleaded and Mark couldn’t resist the urge to smooch her chubby cheek with kisses.

“I will, baby. See you real soooon~!”

She giggled. “Soooon~!”

 

Jackson thought Mark would immediately go because he said he was already late. But suddenly Mark was standing beside him and when Jackson looked up, Mark tsked at him and gently brought his hand to his jaw, wiping the syrup off at the corner of his mouth, just like what he did to Sky a moment ago.

 

“Like father like daughter, hm? You two are so messy,” Mark said, giggling softly. “I need to go now. If you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

Jackson suddenly became motionless. He couldn’t speak. He could only nod dumbly at him.

“Bye, Jackson. Bye, Sky~”

Sky waved at him, smiling widely.

“Bye bye Maaaaaark~”

 

And just like that, Mark was gone. But Jackson could still feel his light touch and this time he could actually feel his heart skipped a beat.

 

* * *

 

Jackson had cleaned all the apartment and he even doing the laundry right after he'd finished his breakfast. Now he was sitting in the living room with Sky. They were watching Tangled, Sky's favorite Disney. Jackson wasn't a fan of Disney movies and he could feel his eyes were slowly dropping.

But Sky was so immersed in the story and Jackson smiled proudly when his three years old little daughter could sing along in English perfectly. She was amazing. She might be small and short but at the age of three, she could speak like an adult. Ever since she was still a little, Sky really loved to speak. She was faster than kids her age. She could speak English and Korean fluently. And she also could speak Chinese a little. It was Jackson who got her to speak English and Sky was fast to learn it. She could form a perfect sentence in English when she was two and Jackson couldn't be more proud of her.

But then something popped up in his head. Who taught her Chinese? Jackson's homeland was Hong Kong and he could speak Cantonese and Chinese perfectly but he didn’t recall ever taught her the language. His ex-girlfriend once scolded him when he tried to teach her three languages at the same time. She said it would confuse Sky so Jackson decided to balance her Korean and English. His ex-girlfriend couldn't speak Chinese so there's no way Sky picked up the language from her.

 

" _Sky, do you think_ _Rapunzel_ _is beautiful?_ " Jackson asked in fluent Chinese, wanting to test her reflect.

" _Yes. Her hair is so long and shiny!_ " she replied in a perfect Chinese and Jackson's heart stopped for a moment.

"Baby girl, who teaches you Chinese?"

 

Sky titled his head a little to face his father. She smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth.

 

"Mark!" she said cheerfully.

His mind clicked. Mark, of course it was Mark.

"Mark? But, how?"

"I heard Mark and daddy speak Chinese before. It sounded so interesting! So I asked Mark what language was that and he said it's Chinese. I wanted to learn it and Mark agreed to teach me."

 

Jackson’s heart thundered in his chest. Of course Mark would teach her. Of course he would never say no to Sky. Both of them were so weak when it comes to Sky.

 

Jackson smiled and gently ruffled her hair. "That's great, baby girl. Your Chinese is fantastic."

"When daddy and Mark are speaking in Chinese, I always think that you’re hiding something from me."

Jackson frowned in confusion. 

"What makes you think so? We just talk, baby girl. We didn't hide anything from you. It's just natural for us to switch our language when we're together."

"It sounds like a secret code! Secret language! Is Chinese a secret language, daddy?"

 

Sky looked at him with her big wide eyes and Jackson couldn't hold back his laughter because her daughter looked so squishy and adorable. She might sound like an adult sometimes, but she was three and she still acted like her age.

 

"Of course not, baby girl," he said, tapping his nose gently. "It’s just that when there's just the two of us, Mark and I are more comfortable to speak Chinese.”

She pouted. "Really?"

"Really," he said, smiling fondly at her. "If you want, the three of us can start speaking Chinese when we're together."

Sky's eyes widened.  "Really, daddy?! I can join you and Mark talking in your secret language?"

Jackson laughed, loud and contagious.

"Yes. That will be our secret language then. How does that sound?"

"Great!" she said. And then she continued, "Do you think we can go to Taiwan, Daddy?"

Jackson lifted his eyebrows. "Taiwan? Why?"

Sky clasped her tiny hands on her chest and smiled widely. Her entire face brightened. Jackson’s chest tightened for the love he had for her.

"Because Mark said Taiwan is beautiful. Just like Hong Kong! He said he used to live there when he was still a little."

 

_Oh_. Jackson almost forgot that Mark’s homeland was Taiwan. He was born and raised in LA but he still had Taiwan blood in his body.

 

"Can we, daddy? I want to visit Taiwan!"

Jackson kissed the tip of her nose and nodded.

"Yes. Of course we can."

"Yes! I love you daddy!"

She kissed his cheek and snuggled against Jackson’s chest. Her attention was back to the movie.

 

But Jackson couldn't focus at all. Learning a new language wasn't easy. Kids could pick up a new language easily but it took time to make them actually speak without stuttering. How could Mark teach her until she could speak fluently like that? That meant Sky spent a good amount of time with Mark.

_Oh, right_. Something finally clicked in Jackson’s head. Of course Sky could learn it fast. After he broke up with his ex-girlfriend, it was Mark who took care of Sky when he had to go on tour. It was Mark who took care of her when Jackson had to go out of town for weeks. He just realized that before his hiatus, he didn't really get a chance to spend a lot of time with Sky because he was so busy with his tours. And because her ex-girlfriend was also busy with her overseas jobs, she also couldn't be home most of the time.

And when that happened, when there was no one Jackson could trust to take care of Sky, it was always Mark who ended up taking care of her. How could things like that slip on his mind? How could he ignore the fact that after Sky was born, Mark has always been the part of their life. It has always been Jackson, Sky, and Mark.

The thoughts made something lurched inside him. Mark. Mark. _Mark_...

 

"Daddy?"

Sky's soft voice brought him back to the reality. Jackson blinked and found Sky was looking at him wide her wide dreamy eyes.

“Yes, baby girl?”

"Daddy, do you think you will get married like Rapunzel and Eugene?”

 

Jackson was taken aback by the question. He looked on the screen and it showed the scene of Rapunzel and Eugene kissing softly on their wedding day. He looked down at her again, staring at her daughter who's patiently waiting for an answer.

 

He swallowed loudly.

“I don't know, baby girl. I honestly don’t know.”

There was a sparkle in her eyes and Jackson wondered what’s going on in her mind right now.

“You didn't marry mom. Can you marry Mark instead, daddy?”

 

Jackson was completely thrown by the question. He didn’t expect his daughter to bring that kind of topic. He knew that Sky was very smart and attentive. Once she asked Jackson why he didn’t have wedding photos with her mom. Sky said she wanted to see the wedding dress. Jackson remembered he broke into cold sweat and it took him hours to explain to Sky that his relationship with her mother wasn’t like that at all. He explained to Sky that sometimes couples don’t always get married and have weddings. He wasn’t even sure if he explained it correctly. He just blurted out everything that was inside his head.

Sky was very quiet for a long moment and Jackson was so afraid that he might disappoint her. But then she looked at him and said, “Okay, daddy. I understand.” And after that day, she never mentioned about wedding again. But her short and firm answer successfully making Jackson’s jaw dropped and that night he couldn’t sleep thinking just how smart his daughter was.

Jackson wouldn’t even surprise if Sky knew the concept of married. She even knew that married doesn’t always happen between a man and a woman. Last year Jackson took her to Grace’s wedding, Mark’s older sister, and after a long explanation, Sky quickly understood. But it surprised Jackson—it scared the hell out of him actually —because now Sky dragged Mark into this subject.

 

“Baby girl,” Jackson stammered, his mind quickly searching for a good explanation. “I… it’s not like what you think. Me and Mark.”

Sky furrowed his eyebrows and Jackson swore she looked so much like him when she did that.

“Why? You don’t love Mark?”

 

Jackson’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t answer her right away and Sky’s eyes were glassy now.

 

“No, no, no,” he wiped her tears gently. “Don’t cry, baby.”

She hiccupped. “Don’t you love Mark, daddy?”

“I do, baby girl,” he answered in a heartbeat, surprising himself. “I do love him.”

“But you don’t want to marry him?”

Jackson couldn’t bring himself to answer that question. Instead, he asked her.

“Why do you want me to marry him, baby girl?”

“Because Mark isn’t like mom.” She answered quietly and Jackson’s heart instantly broke when he could hear sadness and longing in her voice.

 

It was Jackson’s fault. Sky couldn’t feel her mother’s love because of him. He was too busy to notice that his ex-girlfriend never really cared about Sky. She was scared of her. It was Jackson’s fault that Sky didn’t have a mother figure in her life. She was still a little yet she knew that her mother wanted nothing to do with her. It was all Jackson’s fault. Everything was his fault.

 

“Mark makes breakfast for us,” Sky continued, her voice quickly raised an octave higher and her blinding smile returned. “He comes to bed with me when I have a nightmare and hugs me until I fall asleep. He never raises his voice when he talks to me. He always asks my opinion when he dresses me. He never forces me to do something I dislike. He knows me so well, daddy. And he takes good care of you too. He cares about us. He’s like… _Mama_.”

 

Sky’s last word tore a piece of Jackson’s heart and he quickly pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Sky hugged him back and wordlessly patted his back.

They stayed like that for a long moment until Jackson could finally let her go after wiping his tears from his cheeks. The day passed by so slowly and all Jackson could think about was Mark. His heart ached for him.

_Mark. Mark. Mark…_

 

* * *

 

When Jackson was eighteen, he came all the way from Hong Kong to South Korea to chase him dream. It was his first day in Seoul and he had no friends there. After unpacking his things at the dorm, Jackson decided to go out because he was hungry and craved for street food. It was around 10 PM and Jackson decided to just walk around aimlessly, exploring the new environment. He then turned around the corner of the street and that was when he saw Mark for the first time, standing in front of the old bookstore named ‘The Shop Around The Corner’. Jackson steps came to a halt when he heard a soft meow and then he saw Mark crouching down in front of a stray cat.

 

“Hello~” it was the first time Jackson heard his voice. It was deep but soft and tender. “Are you lost, sweetie?”

She meowed and Mark cooed softly when she nuzzled his hand.

“You must be hungry. But I am so sorry. I don’t have food with me right now.”

She meowed again and Mark scooped her against his chest, stroking her fur gently.

“Do you want to come home with me? I have a lot of food at home.”

 

Jackson didn’t even realize that he slowly walked closer to that stranger. Closer, closer, and closer, and then suddenly he was right in front of him. Mark looked startled when he saw Jackson, his eyes widened and he instantly stepped backward.

 

“Who are you?” Mark asked, cradling the cat against his chest as to protect her. Jackson didn’t even think when he extended his hand to Mark and blurted out the only thing he could think of at that moment.

“Hi, my name is Jackson. Do you want to be my friend?”

 

Jackson remembered a lot of small details of that night. He remembered Mark looked at him for a very long moment. He remembered feeling like a creep and he was so sure that he’d scared the hell out of him. But then Mark threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and Jackson was quick to notice how his entire face lighted up and how the streetlight splayed across his face, making him glow. He remembered Mark smiled at him, soft and sincere, as he slowly reached out and accepted Jackson’s handshake. He remembered Mark kindly invited him to his place when he told him that he was hungry and currently looking for food. He remembered walking side by side with him, talking and getting to know each other. He remembered the smell of Mark’s old studio apartment, the color of the walls, the worn out couch that felt so comfortable to sit. He remembered the taste of his first _kimchi_ _jjigae_. Mark made it by himself and Jackson was surprised to know that he’s actually a very good cook. He remembered the scratches on his arms—that stray cat hated him because Jackson accidentally stepped on her tail. He also remembered the smile on Mark’s face when they stood in the doorway, facing each other.

 

“It’s nice to know you, Jackson.” he’d said. And Jackson remembered how soft he looked at that moment. His hair looked so silky and smooth that he felt a sudden urge to run his hands through it. But he managed not to and smiled widely instead.

“Me too. Can I come here again?”

Mark smiled. “Of course. We’re friends now, right?”

 

Jackson also remembered how his heart skipped a beat for the very first time when Mark brought his hand to his face, brushing his hair off his forehead. It felt so natural, like he couldn’t help it, and Mark touched him like they’ve already known each other for years when in fact it was their first day meeting each other.   

 

“Right. Friends.” he grinned. “See you tomorrow, Mark!”

“See you tomorrow, Jackson.”

 

It was their first start.

After that day, it was always Jackson and Mark. They were inseparable. When Jackson didn’t spend his time practicing his dance and vocal, he’d stuck in Mark’s old studio apartment. Sometimes he would come with Mark to The Shop Around The Corner, helping him work. But most of the time Jackson would just sit and watch Mark working because he wasn’t really good at arranging books by alphabet. He liked to just put them everywhere and Mark would end up scold him so Jackson decided to stop helping and accompany him instead.

The bookstore was owned by an old lady. She was a widower and that bookstore was the only thing she had. She adored Mark and treated him like his own child. When she passed away, she entrusted the bookstore to Mark. Jackson was there with Mark when he cried for days and closed the bookstore for a whole week because it brought bittersweet memories of the old lady. Mark wasn’t ready to let go and that was how Jackson learned that Mark was very sensitive inside. When he loves something or someone, he would love them deeply. And he was a very giving and caring person. He always put others before himself.  

Mark was a very simple yet interesting man. He wasn’t ambitious like Jackson. He didn’t like to be the center of attention. He didn’t want fame or money. He led a small but valuable life. He was content as long as he could do something that he loved. Sometimes Jackson wished he could be like Mark. He thought it would be easier for him if he led a life like that. But then again, it was his dream to be in the spotlight.

Mark has always been there for him. He was the one who convinced Jackson to keep going when he was having second thoughts. He was the one who silently stood behind him every step of the way. He was the one who always noticed Jackson long before he became who he was right now. He was there when Jackson received his first rookie award. He was there when Jackson became the nation’s sweetheart. He was there when Jackson told him that he would be a father. He was there when Sky was born. He has always been the first one with his arms wide open whenever Jackson needed him. Mark was part of his life. Mark was part of him.

_Don’t you love Mark, daddy?_

Sky’s question once again echoed in his mind. Jackson loved him. It wasn’t hard to admit that. But it was hard to finally accept the fact that Jackson has been denying his own feeling for years. He’d been lying to himself for far too long and now he was tired.

He felt his mind drifting back to a warm evening nine years ago. It was a year after his debut when he received his rookie award. It was humid that night as Jackson waiting for Mark at Han River. He also could remember every small detail of that night. He arrived alone and as he strolled through the empty street, he saw Mark running toward him. Then he threw himself at Jackson, crying and sobbing and wailing. He was genuinely happy for him. His slender body fitted perfectly in Jackson's arms and when his eyes met those striking emerald eyes, Jackson's heart skipped a beat again. It was silence for a moment and he remembered thinking, before he'd taken his next breath, he knew that he was the one he could spend the rest of his life with.

He had been in love with him for years now. But fate never allowed them to be together. Or maybe it was just Jackson who hasn’t been brave enough to take a big step in his life. But back then he was young and scared and stupid. He was 31 now. He was more mature and he had been through a lot. He also had learned a lot. It’s been years and time passed by quickly.

But even now, he didn’t know why he still felt scared to just confess to Mark. To tell him that the truth was, he loved him. If only Mark knew that he’d loved him for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy, can we go pick up Mark today?” Sky tugged on his jeans, looking at him with her pleading eyes and Jackson could never say no to that.

“All right, baby girl. Anything you want.”

 

Jackson needed to be extra careful when he was outside because he was still on his hiatus. He wore a thick hoodie, a snapback, and a mask to cover his face. Sky might know a lot of things and understand something the kids his age wouldn't but she still didn't know that she was a secret. She knew that his father was a singer but she didn't know that she wasn't supposed to be seen with Jackson in public. It wasn't everyday he could walk side by side with Sky, strolling around the neighborhood like a normal person. Jackson almost forgot how it felt, to be normal.

Mark's shop was close to his apartment and it only took them 15 minutes to get there. Jackson liked walking around here because it was a safe environment and there weren't really a lot of people.

 

"Daddy, do you think Mark will surprise when he sees us?" Sky asked, bouncing up and down.

Jackson chuckled.

"I'm sure he will, baby girl. Don't worry about that."

 

They turned around the corner and there it was: Mark's bookstore. Sky tugged Jackson's hand and urged him to walk faster. Right before they reached the front door, it was already being opened from the inside and Mark showed up with a guy beside him. A guy Jackson never seen before.

 

"Mark!"

Sky let go of Jackson's hand and ran to him. Mark looked surprised but he quickly hoisted her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sky, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I decided to pick you up today! Right, daddy?"

Jackson could only nod. Mark cooed at her.

"Aw, thank you so much, sweetheart."

 

Sky grinned at him. But then she tilted her head when she noticed someone standing beside Mark.

 

"Who is he, Mark? Is he your friend?"

"Oh, yes. He's Jaebum." Mark quickly answered. He turned to Jaebum with a smile. "Jaebum, this is Sky. And the guy over there is Jackson."

 

Jackson stood awkwardly when Jaebum nodded in his direction. And then Jaebum turned to Sky with a smile. Sky immediately smiled back at him.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sky." He said. "Mark told me about you a lot. And he’s right. You are so pretty."

Sky giggled. "Thank you! You are handsome too!"

Jaebum laughed and pinched her cheek gently.

"Jinyoungie would love to meet you. Come visit us again."

Sky nodded enthusiastically. "I will!"

Jaebum cooed at her.

"She is so cute."

Mark smiled proudly. "Right? I told you so."

 

Jaebum turned to him and ruffled his hair gently. Mark pouted at him and it made Jaebum laugh. Jackson's lips twitched and he was quick to tear his gaze away. He had to remind himself that he didn’t even have right to be jealous.  

 

"I have to go now, Mark."

Mark nodded. "Okay. Be careful on the way home."

"I will." He turned to Sky and stroked her hair gently. "See you soon, Sky."

"See you soon, Jaebum!"

 

After making sure that Jaebum was completely out of his sight, Jackson finally approached Mark. He looked around and after he was certain that it was safe enough, he pulled down his mask. He smiled at Mark.

 

"Hey."

Mark smiled back at him. "Hey."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am hungry." Sky answered him instead. Jackson and Mark laughed.

"What do you want to eat, baby girl?"

"Dumplings!" she said. "Can we eat dumplings at Mark’s favorite restaurant?."

 

Jackson was about to say yes but Mark was fast to stop him.

 

"No, we can't, Jack."

Jackson smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay, Mark. I think it's pretty safe here."

"No," he said firmly. "We're going to do grocery shopping after this. We will buy dumplings and ice creams at the supermarket and then we will go home. I will cook for the three of us and then we will eat together at home.”

"But—“

“Sweetheart, is it okay if we eat at home tonight?”

Sky who didn’t really understand what’s going on between Jackson and Mark could only nod.

“Okay. That’s okay!”

"Thank you, sweetheart.” Mark kissed her cheek and smiled. “I love you.”  

 

Mark walked past Jackson and started to chat happily with Sky, purposely ignoring him. Jackson could only sigh and silently followed them.

Mark was always like that. He was always extra careful when it comes to Jackson. He said he didn't want to stir some talks or rumor. And after he broke up with his ex-girlfriend, Mark became even more protective over Sky than before. They agreed not to put Sky in the spotlight. It wasn't the right time yet.

At times like these Jackson wished he was just a normal guy. Sometimes he wanted to walk around with Sky or with Mark or with the two of them without a mask and without having people following him with their cameras, ready to capture everything. Jackson loved his fans dearly, he loved his dream jobs, yet he still could feel the longing need when he stared at Mark's back who's laughing together with Sky, discussing Rapunzel's hair.

As the sun started to set on the horizon, Jackson wished there would be a time when he could show off to the world that he had two amazing people in his life. That he loved them so much and even if the world would turn against him, as long as he has them, then he would be fine.

 

* * *

 

"Jack, the key is in my left pocket. Take it." Mark said in a hushed voice. They just got home from the grocery shopping and Sky was asleep on his arm. Mark had to talk in a low voice because he didn't want to wake her.

Jackson silently took the key and opened the door. He carried all the grocery bags inside and put it on the counter meanwhile Mark went to Jackson’s room to tuck Sky on the bed. When he came back five minutes later, he already changed his clothes.

 

"Aren't you tired? I can cook. You can go to sleep with Sky." Jackson offered as he took out the ingredients they just bought. Mark chuckled.

"You? Cooking? That's amazing."

"Don't underestimate my cooking skill Tuan Yien!"

Mark looked up at him in surprised and Jackson frowned at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mark blinked. "Nothing. It's just... it's been awhile since the last time you called me by my Chinese name."

 

_Oh._ _Right._

Jackson bit his tongue to prevent him to say something stupid. They used to call each other by their Chinese names. But ever since Jackson was in a relationship with his ex-girlfriend, he stopped calling him Yien. Mark never questioning his sudden change of behavior but eventually he also stopped calling him Jiaer or Gaga.

Jackson felt like a dick right now. When he was still in a relationship with his ex-girlfriend, he didn’t know why but his feeling for Mark was still so strong and grew even deeper. It felt almost unbearable and Jackson knew he had to stop at some point so he did everything he could to forger his feeling for Mark.

Jackson didn't come visiting Mark as often as before. He’d stopped calling him by his Chinese name because it felt so intimate and Jackson was helpless. He couldn’t continue feeling like that because at that time he was with someone else. So he decided to stop calling him Yien because it was so painful when he did it. Like he felt Mark was really close to him but he could never have him. And Jackson couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Yien... he missed Yien very much. Painfully so.

Jackson stared at Mark's back and without thinking his action through, he walked to him and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. His board chest pressed against his back.

 

"Jackson..." he gasped. But Jackson didn't even think when he nuzzled Mark's face, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Yien..." he whispered. " _Yien_."

 

Jackson could hear Mark sucked in a deep breath, his whole body tensed and rigid. He tightened his hold, murmuring his name over and over and over again. And after a moment Mark's body started to tremble and a sob broke his voice. Finally his body went relax and he brought a hand to put it on top of Jackson's, sinking deeper into his warm and familiar embrace.

It was at this very moment when Jackson finally realized that both of them weren't so oblivious at all. Both of them knew even without had to speak it out loud. They knew all along and they had the same fear. Jackson knew that Mark was a very selfless person. He would never take a step forward if that meant he would cause damage to Jackson's career. Mark knew the risks and he chose to stay quiet and being the constant presence in Jackson's life instead. But Jackson didn't want him to do that again. Not anymore. He wasn't a shadow in his life. He was his light. He was his life.

 

"It's okay, Yien." he whispered softly, trailing soft kisses on his temple. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm with you. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Mark slowly turned around and he quickly threw himself at Jackson, wrapping his arms around his neck. A new sob rising on his throat as Jackson rubbed his back gently.

"I'm scared, Jackson." he whispered, sobbing quietly.

"I'm scared, too." Jackson admitted. He loosened his hug a little so he can see Mark's face. He brought his hand to touch his wet cheek, wiping the tears gently. "But I will find a way for the three of us and you don't have to be scared anymore."

"But your career—“

 

Jackson sealed his lips over Mark's to stop him talking. He kissed him for the first time and wondered why he’d waited as long as he had. Mark's body stiffened and his eyes widened. Jackson pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. And finally, Mark brought his hand to his face and touched his cheek, brushing it softly with his fingers. He leaned in and kissed him back tenderly, feeling the years of holding back dissolve into a passion. Mark parted his lips as Jackson ran his fingers up and down his back, slowly and lightly. Jackson kissed Mark passionately yet soft as a whisper, before he slowly pulled away.

When Mark opened his eyes, Jackson was looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes and he could feel the corner of his eyes stung with unshed tears.

 

“I need time, Jack.” A sob broke his voice. “I’m sorry. But…I need time.”

Jackson sighed. He nuzzled his nose against Mark’s. 

“I know.” he whispered. “It’s okay. We’re taking things slow.”

 

Stretching up on his tiptoes, Mark wrapped his arms securely around his neck and hugged him. Jackson hugged him back, burying his face in his hair. For a long moment they just stood there in silence, listening to the wild rhythm of their heartbeats.

 

* * *

 

Jackson sighed heavily once he entered Mark's apartment building. It was already midnight and he just finished a meeting at the company. Jackson had decided that it was time to make a comeback after his long hiatus. He had been busy the past few weeks and hasn't been home lately.

_Home_. His heart instantly felt warm at the thought of that. Home wasn't his fancy, big, and expensive house. Home was Mark's small but cozy and warm apartment. It was filled with laugh, joy, and happiness. Everything in there was alive. Jackson could feel it with his bond. Meanwhile, his luxurious house was big but empty. It was always silent and filled with sorrow. It was dead. After he broke up with his ex-girlfriend, it was hard to stay sane when he was at his house. His mind was constantly filled with negative thoughts. But Mark's place made him felt at ease and comfortable. It was so easy being there. Being with Mark always kept him sane and grounded.

The 'ding' sound of the elevator door pulled Jackson back to the reality. He stepped out the elevator the same moment Jaebum kissed Mark's temple tenderly. Jackson froze in his spot, his eyes glued to them.

 

"Sleep well, Mark." He said, smiling softly. He then bent down to kiss Sky's forehead gently. Her daughter was asleep, clinging to Mark's neck like a baby koala.

"Good night, Sky."

"Thank you, Jaebum. Tell Jinyoungie I say hi."

 

Jaebum ruffled Mark's hair and nodded. Jackson's whole body felt like it was on fire. He wasn't a possesive type of lover but he didn’t really know this Jaebum guy and he was never good at handling guys who were being too close or too intimate with Mark. But he never showed it before. He was just a friend. But now Mark and he had a commitment. He wasn't okay with what he’d witnessed. He wasn't okay with this Jaebum guy. He was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit it now.

 

" _Yien_."

The two of them turned to Jackson almost instantly. Mark noticed his tensed jaw but quickly smiled.

"Jack, you're home."

"I am." he said, his voice stiff. He approached them and quickly took Sky from Mark's hold. He nodded curtly at Jaebum and then turned to Mark.

"I'll tuck her to bed."

 

Jackson didn't even wait for Mark to speak. He pushed the door opened and quickly went to his room. He tucked Sky onto the bed and kissed her goodnight. Closing the door with a low shut, he turned around and found Mark standing right in front of him.

 

"You're upset." Mark said, his voice low and soft. Jackson stared at him, his gaze hard.

"I am."

Mark sighed. "Because of Jaebum?"

"Who else?"

"You shouldn't. He is just a friend."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him.

"He kissed you in front of me, Mark. I think I have enough reason to be upset and jealous when I saw someone I love so dearly being kissed by someone else that wasn't me."

 

As soon as the word slipped off his tongue, Jackson went rigid. It was too early. It wasn't meant to be said. He shouldn't have said that. Mark would definitely freak out. Mark would...

 

... _smile softly at him with a twinkle in his eyes_.

 

"I know," he said softly, slowly approaching Jackson and stopped in front of him. He brought his hand to his face, brushing a strand off his eyes. "I know, Jack."

Jackson stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You do?"

Mark smiled. "I do."

 

Jackson sucked in a fast breathe and struggled to say something in return.

 

"But... how..."

Mark took Jackson's face in his hands, stroking his jaw gently.

"That night when you were drunk, you confessed everything. But the next morning you didn't remember anything and I wasn't ready to tell you so I kept quiet. I was shaken by your confession and I need time to talk about it with you. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Jack."

 

Jackson could only stare at Mark, confused and completely thrown. Did something happen that night? He tried to remember, pushing himself to look back to that night. At first, he couldn’t remember a single thing. His mind was filled with random pieces. Everything was a blur and confusing. He tried to piece everything together and when he could finally get a clear image of what happened at that night, his heart instantly stopped.

It happened almost three months ago but now it felt like it just happened yesterday. He remembered his drunken state lay on the bed, staring at Mark’s worried face through his blurry vision. Mark was saying something Jackson couldn’t process but he remembered how the dim light of the room threw a soft light across his face, making him look like a glowing sunrise.  

Jackson looked at him. He was so beautiful, with thick blonde hair and soft eyes, and the way he brushed Jackson's hair off his face seemed so smooth that it felt like a feather-like touch. Jackson had seen beautiful women before, women who caught his eyes instantly with their appearance, but to his mind they usually lacked the traits he found most desirable, including his ex-girlfriend. Traits like intelligence, strength of spirit, passion, and confidence. Mark might appear timid and quiet but he had those traits, Jackson knew it from the very beginning. 'A muse' had always been the words that came to Jackson's mind when he tried to describe him to others.

Jackson wasn’t sober enough and didn’t even think when he caught Mark’s wrist, stopping him from talking.

 

“Mark, you look so beautiful.” He’d said. And then he brought Mark’s hand to his chest, cradling it.

“You’re drunk.” He remembered Mark said that to him, staring at him with a pair of hazy eyes.

“I am drunk enough to talk honestly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said and then sighed dreamily. “Mark, there’s so many things I regret in my life. Do you know what is it?”

“What is it, Jack?”

 

Jackson exhaled softly, his hand unconsciously playing with Mark’s fingers.

 

“I regret my careless action the past few months. I was such a mess and I couldn’t even control myself. I regret for not taking care of my health when I was young. I regret constantly pushed myself over my limit without thinking it twice and ended up making everyone worried and upset, especially you. I regret bought that house and moved in with Sky’s mother. But I didn’t regret Sky. She is my angel.”

 

Jackson’s face softened when he talked about her daughter. A small smile appeared on his tired face. Mark could only stare at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

 

“But there is one thing I didn’t regret in my life.”

Mark unconsciously held his breath.

“What is it?”

“You,” Jackson answered in a heartbeat, his eyes locked with Mark’s. “I didn’t regret my decision that night, when I turned around the corner of the street. Because then I saw you for the very first. You were crouching down in front of a stray cat. You were there and you looked so beautiful and soft and glowing. You glowed like a sunrise. My sunrise.”  

 

Jackson clutched Mark’s hand tightly and chuckled. Mark’s heart stopped beating for a moment and he quickly sucked in a deep breath, his heartbeat unsteady. It was silence for a while and Mark thought that Jackson might fall asleep but then he heard him speak again, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know that I love you?” he asked, his eyes slowly dropping down. Mark held his breath and his chest tightened like someone just punched him in the gut. But Jackson was too drunk to even remember his action.

“I’ve loved you for so… so….so…long….”

 

Something had been said and Jackson felt terribly awful for not remember that. He lifted his gaze to meet Mark’s. The apology was already at the tip of his tongue but then Mark put a finger in his mouth, stopping him to say something.

 

“Things have been awful the past few months and I don’t want to stress you. That’s why I didn’t say anything about that night. I’m sorry.”

“But you could have told me that night when we agreed to take things slow.” He protested, feeling so awful about the whole situation.

Mark sighed. “I know. And I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry. It was my fault. I’m sorry for not remember everything I said to you that night. You must’ve felt really uncomfortable.”

Mark shrugged. “Not really.”

Jackson frowned. “Really?”

"It didn't make me uncomfortable. I don't think I ever hear things like that. What you said was beautiful, Jack. And I cried myself to sleep that night, feeling incredibly glad and happy. But I wasn't ready at that time. And yes, I was scared. I was so scared that it might be just a dream. It couldn’t be true.”

 

Jackson brought his hand to his cheek and Mark’s instantly leaned in his touch. His eyes softened as he staring straight to Mark’s. Jackson loved him, he was certain of that. Not only was he beautiful and charming, but he'd become his source of stability and best friend as well. After a long day at work, he was the first person Jackson wanted to talk to. Mark would listen to him, laugh at the right moments, and had a sixth sense about what Jackson would say even before he finished his sentence. No one had that kind of connection with him but Mark.

 

"It's true," Jackson murmured to him, his voice low but firm and sincere. He brushed Mark's cheek gently and his other arm wrapped securely around his waist.

“That you love me?” Mark murmured back, closing his eyes as Jackson nuzzled his face.

“Yes. I love you. And that’s true.”

Mark sighed and smiled. He cupped Jackson’s face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Jiaer. I really do.”

 

Later that night, as they held each other tightly, Jackson felt so content that for the first time in months, he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

When Sky knew that Jackson and Mark were officially together, she hugged them both and smiled so wide. She became clingier with Mark and ignored Jackson a whole day. Mark could only laugh when Sky refused to leave his side. She didn’t even let Jackson feed her. That made Jackson sulked.

 

“Sky, don’t ignore me!” Jackson pouted, making his face looked as sad as he could.

“Daddy, go away~” she pushed her and snuggled closer to Mark. Jackson clutched his heart and let out a fake sob.

“Sky, don’t you love me anymore?”

 

Sky stuck his tongue out and Mark laughed loudly at that, throwing his head back while squeezing Sky in his arms. Jackson looked at them fondly and felt his heart swelled with love and happiness. After what he has been through, finally everything was back like it used to be.

Jackson’s life passed in a blur. His management was already announcing his comeback schedule. Jackson had been so busy to prepare his upcoming comeback. He had to go overseas for days to filming his music video and doing a lot photo-shoot for various magazines.   

It was a week before his comeback when Jackson finally could come home. By the time he got home, the house was very still and dark. Jackson didn’t tell Mark that he would come home tonight so he went straight to his room. He pushed the door opened and was greeted by the sight of Mark and Sky curling on the bed, facing each other. His heart skipped a beat as he slowly walked to the edge of bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at them with a smile on his face. The light from the hallway spills in, illuminating the bed where they slept and for a moment Jackson could only stare at them. Sky fitted perfectly in Mark's arm and she looked so small with her head tucked under his chin. Jackson tried to stay quiet as he climbed on the bed, settling himself behind Mark. He wrapped his strong arms around them, protecting them as sleep finally took him.

 

* * *

 

The apartment was too small.

Jackson realized it one morning when he stayed at home during his break. He sat on the couch, watching his favorite basketball game. Mark and Sky were in the kitchen, cooking together. He looked around and realized that the whole house was full of stuff it looked so stuffy now. They needed a bigger place. They need a spacious space. A big living room so Sky could play around freely. A garden, maybe. Or a backyard. Because he knew Mark would love to plant vegetables and fruits.

Jackson got up from his seat and padded to the kitchen. He coughed to get their attention and smiled widely when they looked at him at the same time.

 

“We need to move out.” He blurted out. Mark smiled faded into a frown.

“Move out from here?”

“Yes. Please don’t get me wrong. I love your apartment but my stuff is too much and Sky’s getting bigger. She needs more space and soon we have to make her own room.”

 

Mark put down the knife he’s been holding. He scanned the whole house and sighed.

 

“You’re right.” He said. “But I can’t afford a new house, Gaga.”

Jackson walked to him. He touched his elbow, slowly pulling him closer. “Don’t worry about that, baby. I will take care of it.”

“How about your house in Gangnam? What are you gonna do with it?”

“I’ll sell it and buy a new one. For us.”

Mark shook his head firmly.

“No. I’m not going to let you pay for everything. That’s too much.”

Jackson touched his cheek gently, smiling reassuringly at him.

“Let me do this right, Yien. I promise I’m not going to make the same mistake. I just want the best for you and Sky. I will do everything I can to make you both happy.”

“You make me happy. You make us happy. Right, Sky?”

 

Sky who’s been watching them the whole time nodded and smiled widely.

 

“Right!” she said. “Don’t worry, daddy. We are happy now. All because of you.”

Jackson hoisted her up and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, baby girl. Now can you help me convince Mark to let me buy a new house for us?” he said in a loud whisper and it was impossible for Mark not to hear that. Sky turned to Mark and clasped her hands, looking at him pleadingly.

“Please, Mark?”

Mark let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head fondly.

“You two are unbelievable. You know that?”

“Is that a yes?” Jackson asked hopefully. Mark didn’t have another choice but nod.

“Fine. But I’ll take care of the furniture.”

Jackson kissed him on the lips and smiled.

“Fair enough, babe.”

 

Six months later when they finally moved in a new house with a big living room and a backyard, Jackson learned that home isn’t a place. Home is a feeling or a person. Home was where Mark and Sky at.

 

* * *

 

Mark let out a sigh of relief as Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning him from behind. It was a very long day. Jackson just got back home after two days trip to Thailand for filming his new music video. Mark had been busy since this morning packing Sky's stuff. Jackson's parents wanted to spend some times with her so Mark packed her clothes and took her to Jeju. Mark drove home after dinner and arrived at midnight. Jackson came home shortly after. Too tired to even eat, they climbed into bed after taking a short shower.

 

"How's your day?"

Jackson sighed deeply, inhaling Mark's scent.

"Good. The song will be released next month."

"That's great, Gaga. I'm so happy to hear that."

Jackson pressed his hand to his flat stomach, drawing small patterns there.

"Do you want to know about the song?"

"May I?"

 

Mark twisted his waist to look at Jackson. He smiled sheepishly. Jackson laughed, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

"Of course, baby." He said, turning Mark's body around so he could face him. He hummed softly, playing with Mark's hair.

"It's about a new beginning. I composed this song before we moved into our new house."

"I bet it would be great. Your songs are great. I like them."

"You do?"

Mark kissed his jaw, giggling when he could feel his stubble scraped his skin.

"I do. I like Papillon and Face."

"I think you're going to love my new song." he said, smiling softly at Mark. "It's basically about you. Sky. Me. It's about us."

 

Mark held his breath, his heart was racing in his chest. His hand glided down Jackson’s chest and he stopped there, his palm over his heart and he could feel its pounding rhythm. It beat just as fast as Mark's.

 

"Yeah?"

Jackson tapped his nose playfully. His lips curved into a slow, heart-stopping smile.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“Can I know the title of the song?”

“Since you are cute and adorable and squishy and beautiful and—“

“Gaga!” he whined, pouting at him. Jackson chuckled. He kissed his lips and that successfully made Mark flushed red.

“Okay, okay,” he said, pulling Mark closer to him. “It’s called Dawn of Us.”

 

Mark was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up, his eyes sparkled and Jackson was completely struck by him. Over and over again.

 

“I love it. I think it’s a very beautiful title. And I like the word ‘dawn’.”

“I love it too. And I love you.”

Mark’s face flushed.

“Shut up. That’s cheesy.”

 

Jackson chuckled. He bent his face to Mark's and brushed his lips slowly in his cheek, the corner of his mouth, back and forth. Mark's expression became soft and warm. He brought his neck to the back of Jackson's neck, playing with his silky black hair.

 

“But that’s true. I love you.”

“Lucky you because I love you too.”

“How much?”

Mark chuckled. Then he hummed, his fingers tracing the lines of his neck with his fingertips.

“ _Insatiable_.”

Jackson laughed. “That’s new.”

“But that’s also true.” he answered tenderly, honest and sincere.

“All right. Do you want me to tell you just how much I love you?”

Mark shook his head. “I don’t need that.”

“But I’ll tell you anyway.”

Jackson laughed and Mark laughed with him, soft and melodious.

“I know you’d say that.”

 

Jackson smiled, and then he began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby. It was the same lullaby that Jackson had been singing to him the past few weeks. It sounded so soft and gentle in Mark's ear. More tired and exhausted than he realized, Mark drifted to sleep in his strong and safe arms.

A month later, Mark realized that the same unfamiliar lullaby turned out to be Jackson’s new song: Dawn of Us.

 

* * *

 


End file.
